User talk:Patchfeather14
Sure — Never stop believing. 00:35, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Hey I'm online, if you'd like to rp 13:23, May 29, 2017 (UTC) I'm on chat 17:33, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, I was with my family all day yesterday and just got home. Hopefully we can talk today or tomorrow c: 01:17, June 1, 2017 (UTC) I'm online c: 15:31, June 1, 2017 (UTC) I'm online and I should be on for a bit c: 14:41, June 4, 2017 (UTC) I'm on chat 01:54, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I'll be online for a bit c: 18:43, June 8, 2017 (UTC) I'm online c: 23:11, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Can you get on? c: 20:20, June 19, 2017 (UTC) i'm online c: 22:26, June 23, 2017 (UTC) i'm online c: 16:03, July 3, 2017 (UTC) i'm here! sorry, i've been busy the past few days 13:39, July 6, 2017 (UTC) i'm online again 17:03, July 6, 2017 (UTC) i'm back from guitar lessons, so i can be on for awhile 22:30, July 6, 2017 (UTC) can ya get online? 22:57, July 10, 2017 (UTC) i'm here again c: 13:48, July 11, 2017 (UTC) i'm online c: 16:31, July 12, 2017 (UTC) i'm here 13:27, July 18, 2017 (UTC) i'm on now i'm on, sorry i haven't been here 14:44, July 28, 2017 (UTC) hey! i'm sorry i haven't been on, my internet has been off but it's back now. 02:21, August 12, 2017 (UTC) oml i'm so sorry! i've been busy and just not great. i'll be online a bit today, so if you can get on leave a message on my talk or come in chat if i'm there c: 20:28, October 28, 2017 (UTC) hi! i have an idea i want to talk to you about c: i'm not on chat leave me a message on my talk page 17:25, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:21, June 2, 2017 (UTC) If I can a leader, deputy, and mc Ill take them — Never stop believing. 20:37, June 18, 2017 (UTC)